Sonho é sonho,verdade é sonho
by BKMarissa
Summary: O que é que fazemos quando descobrimos que a nossa vida é um sonho, e a nossa única salvação é jogar o nosso proprio sonho e mais nada? Foi isso que a JJ descobriu....Por favor leiam....


**A minha primeira história em português do "Criminal Mind"!! Totalmente jj/reid! E um grande segredo, só para tu leres.**

"Um bosque??? No meio da cidade? Não pode ser! É impossível!". Então viu um barco no lago, a imagem começou a ficar estranha e a querer desaparecer, mas tudo parecia ainda muito nítido, tudo muito claro. Estavam três sombras, dois homens claro, a entrar num barco de rio, num rio que ela não sabia qual era e de onde tira aparecido! "Aquilo ali que eles trazem não parece ser….não…pode ser…" pensou ela. A primeira vista parecia um saco preto daquele das compras…com comida…mas isso era de frente, porque quando ela o viu de cima era sem duvida um saco….mas não um saco com comida…só se fosse de carne fresca saída do matadouro de seres humanos, era um ser humano, muito provavelmente de um corpo já sem viva porque estava dentro de um daqueles sacos pretos da morgue! "Serão médicos legais? Não tem muito cara disso….e levam-no para onde?", com isto e numa tentativa de poder ouvir o que os homens diziam ela aproximou-se, e escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore pequena mesmo na margem do rio, muito perto deles!

"Achas que tudo correu como planeado?" – disse um dos homens, o mais baixinho e barrigudo.

"Espero bem que sim…não quero que ela se zangue. Na última vez tudo correu como planeado. Não pode haver falhas."- disse o alto e esguio.

"Espero bem que sim….o tu."-disse o baixo, olhando para trás e chamando o outro que até então não tinha aberto a boca. "Ajuda-me a levar este aqui, e para isto que te pago, o rapazolas." O outro aproximou-se e ajudou-o a entrar no barco. "Agora espera aqui com ele, não o deixes amaricar, tas a ouvir? " –disse virando-se para o mais alto, que lhe afirmou com a cabeça. Com a ajuda de um remo, começou-se a afastar da margem e no centro do rio atirou o corpo para lá.

Ela ainda estava por detrás dos arbustos, e quando ouviu o que estavam a dizer, achou que estava na altura de se ir embora antes que o baixinho volta-se e descobrissem que estava além a vigia-los. Levantou-se devagarinho e começou a afastar-se, mas quando já estava a sair do bosque calcou um ramo pequenino que estava no chão, olhou para trás e…."Anda, afinal correu tudo como planeado…" ouviu ela dizer da boca do baixinho que tinha acabado de chegar a margem. Com isto eles começaram a correr atrás ela, e quando ela mais corria, mais parecia que mais devagar corria e eles estavam a apanha-la.

"Correu como tudo planeado…mas ela estava é que correu como planeado? Eles foram descobertos??!!" pensou ela. Ela correu e correu entre árvores, arvoredos e plantas que nunca tinha visto antes na vida, até que sentiu alguma coisa a puxa-la por detrás e caiu de costas no chão frio e gélido.

"AHHH, ……." – gritou. Olhou de um lado para o outro. Estava sozinha, na sua caminha que ainda a poucas horas se tinha deitado do seu trabalho. Estava rodeada de suou, nunca tivera um sonho….pesadelo daqueles…parecia tão real, nem quando os seus pais morreram no acidente de carro quando ela tinha apenas 5 anos…e fora o momento mais difícil para ela.

Já não conseguia dormir, tudo girava na sua cabeça, tentou levantar-se da sua cama e ir tomar um copo de água a cozinha, estava tudo silencioso, nada mudará. Sentou-se no sofá a olhar para as estrelas que estavam no céu, a procura de uma delas que não estava a encontrar.

"Vês, Fluffy?"- disse virando-se para o seu gato persa que agora ronronava no seu colo. "Aquela é a ursa maior, a estrela mais bonita do céu, quando uma pessoa morre transforma-se numa estrela…"- disse rindo para o gato cor de neve. "Foi o Spence que me contou, no ano passado…Agora compreendes porque é que eu venho aqui todas as noites não é? Pode ser que uma delas seja o papa e a mama, e isso quer dizer que nunca me deixaram…"-disse já a com uma lágrima no olho, uma lágrima que cada vez que pensava nos seus pais vinha, não era uma lágrima de tristeza …era uma lágrima de saudades…. Onde todas as suas recordações vinham como uma luz muito quente e que a fazia sonhar! 2Gosto muito de ti, sabes Fluffy…nada vamos dormir os dois…."-disse para o gato que já corria em direcção ao quarto e deitaram-se no seu lugar primordial. "Tu, também Bones, anda…vamos"- disse ela deitando a cabeça de fora e olhando para o seu cão husky, de pelo branco e preto, a quem chamara Bonés, não sabia bem porque! Fora a única lembrança deixada pelo seu último namorado, o Danny, que trabalhava para o FBI, e fora promovido para uma cadeira no poder: isso já fora a dois anos!

Com os olhos já quase fechados e já quase com nada na sua cabecinha cor de ouro, Jennifer Jareau, adormecera no calor de uma noite de verão…só a pensar que amanhã ia ser um longo dia….

**Então que acharam? Alguma ideia? Por favor respondem-me. R&R. **


End file.
